The Young Master, Generous
by thelostopportune
Summary: Bard attends to his master on a cold winter afternoon. Bard's POV.


**This is my third Kuroshitsuji story. I am overwhelmed by the responses I get from the people who review my first two stories. I honestly have no expectation on how people would accept my works. I decided to write here for my own entertainment, but to be well received just gives me an even greater pleasure.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is not owned by me.**

* * *

 _Haaaahh… what a nasty weather._ It rained quite a lot yesterday. Pretty heavily, I should say. So heavy that it knocked down several trees and blocked the small road that leads to the manor. The weather in the country side can be unpredictable. And now in the middle of December, we get this unwelcomed storm, washing away the snow that covered the entire land white. The firm soil turned into mud, puddles of water created spots on the perfectly maintained grass, and limbs of fallen trees scattered randomly across the field.

The young master is to return today from a business trip. Given the condition of this place, he will certainly not be very happy. Making his return as comfortable as possible is the least we can do, since there is not a whole lot we can do to improve his patience. While Finny began to remove the fallen trees, Mey-Rin and I heat up the inside by starting some fire.

 _Hmm? What's that noise?_ Finny started yelling outside and completely abandoned his task. Curiously, I stepped outside and noticed that Finny was running towards a stopped carriage. It seems the young master has returned, but the trees were blocking the carriage's path, so they were unable to continue.

Snake, who accompanied the young master with his endeavor, opened the door at the master's consent and stepped off the carriage. The little master remain seated as he observed the surroundings. He pulled his coat closer to his body while maintaining a perfectly indifferent expression.

While scratching my beard, I explained the current condition of the estate. Finny eagerly announced that he will remove the trees on the road to allow the carriage to pass. The young master's unpatched eye followed the young gardener. He stood up and stepped on the carriage's ladder, burying his face inside the collar of his coat and digging his gloved hands inside his pockets. "Never mind that," he began. "I'll walk." Finny desperately convinced the master otherwise, while Snake attempted to speak, but waving his hands in front of the young master was all he could manage.

"You'll get yourself dirty, young master," I finally said. "Seeing how Sebastian is not with you right now, let me carry you on my back, instead." I moved closer to the master and turned my back against him. I lowered myself so he could reach my shoulders. He seemed to hesitate for a while, but after allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips, he eventually wrapped his arms around my neck and adjusted himself on my back as I tucked my arms behind his legs.

The young master's body felt slender and light. Although his body was completely wrapped in his wool coat, I could feel the softness and warmth of his skin through his clothing. His warm breathe tickled the back of my neck, and his gloved hands felt like a cat's paws on my shoulders.

Finny and Snake simultaneously made their excited remarks. The master seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, and from the corner of my eye I saw his hand motioned towards the carriage. "Take care of the items inside, Finny. Those are sample clothing from a new designer brand I received from an acquaintance. Nina will never let me off the hook if I wear something she didn't make."

I felt his body shiver on my back and took it as a cue to walk towards the manor. Finny's face glowed the hint of sunrise as he endlessly thanked the young master behind us. Snake walked ahead and waited by the front door. We walked in silence, our breaths visible in the cold atmosphere. I made deliberate steps, careful not to get any mud on the little master. "Are you alright, sir?" I asked. "I'm fine," he replied. "I just want to get inside."

"Finny looked really happy with your present, sir," I reflected. Finny had been out in the cold without proper attire, his hands covered with cuts and bruises from the sharp winter air and the tree branches. The young master hummed, and we were silent again.

Every step I made disturbed the puddle of water, creating a splashing sound. "My built is different from Sebastian, so I apologize if it's a little uncomfortable," I began, breaking the silence. "Your back is broader and more muscular," he admitted, "as a man's should be." I turned to look at him, his head was leaning on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my neck. _This doesn't feel so bad._

His body began to shiver more often, so I quickened my pace. Snake welcomed us when we finally arrived at the main door. The warm air washed over us, temporarily numbing my head. The young master seemed reluctant to leave the comfort and warmth of my back, so I offered to take him to his study which he surprisingly accepted. When we reached the room, I slowly lowered the youth until his feet found the ground.

"Would you like some tea, sir? " I inquired while the master removed his coat. He turned to me, his eye widened, yet his expression remained cool. A smile played across his pale face as he sat down near the fire place. "You are the chef, after all. I'll take a cup." I excused myself and headed to the kitchen.

Without any delay, I began to boil a pot of water. I did not want to keep the master waiting, so I grabbed a handheld flame torch, and within a few minutes the water was ready. I began adding the tea leaves, but I did not want to serve the master a boring tea, so I added some ripe peach and honey. I noticed that Sebastian kept a barrel full of peaches, which means he intended to make a peach dessert for the master. The master ought to eat more raw fruits, so I grabbed another peach and torched it for a few seconds.

"And this is…" asked the young sir when I brought him his tea. "That's my special earl gray peach honey tea!" I announced. Convinced at my impressive skill, the master took a sip of his tea. The unique flavor must have overwhelmed his poor taste buds that had been too accustomed to generic tea flavors. He shook his head as he cough, placing the tea cup down with vigor.

"I think I've had enough. You may leave, now," he commanded. I bowed slightly and turned to leave. My hand was on the door knob when he said, "It's a little burnt, but the caramelized peach isn't too bad. Good job, Bard." I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Baaaard! Did the young master give you a present, too?! You look so happy!"


End file.
